Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate to the held of data transmission and distribution. Particularly, the embodiments herein relate to systems and methods that enable ahead-of-time delivery of data/content to a subscriber/intended content recipient.
Description of Related Art
Information security and information rights management are critical aspects for an enterprise that seeks to protect valuable information from being accessed and probably misused by unauthorized users. Apart from securing the available information, an enterprise would also have to emphasize upon was in which the information could be shared with authorized users who are in need of the said information, and also upon ensuring that the information is transmitted to multiple authorized users, in a safe and secured manner. One of the traditional approaches for delivering information in a secured manner to a plurality of users, warranted for the information to be encrypted prior to distribution and delivering a key, preferably a public key which would facilitate decryption of the distributed (encrypted) information.
However, one of the drawbacks associated with the aforementioned approach is the obligation to deliver a key to each of the plurality of recipients, which in turn could jeopardize the security offered to the transmitted information.
Therefore, there was felt a need for a system that could securely transmit the information without warranting the key to be transmitted to each of the intended content recipients. There was also felt a need for a system that would enable an authorized intent content recipient to access the transmitted information, only at a predetermined time.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.